warriorsendfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spires
The Spires These three structures are though to be as ancient as the world itself, founded upon its creation. Little is known about them, but it is clear they are the work of powerful, if not divine, forces. Only two remain standing, reaching so deeply into the sky that their peaks remain unseen. Whispers abound of infinite heights, but this is likely a rumor. Golhanus Though Golhanus lies far to the east, opposite the Deadsand Coast, its influence stretches further into the world then its shadow. Golhanus is thought to be the source of the Spireblight, a magical corruption of the material world. With it came dangers that were once nonexistent during the Age of the Giants. Most, but not all of the creatures that came from the heights of the tower tend to be exotic to this world or evil in spirit. Made of solid black marble, this great structure seems impossible in origin. Green streaks run across the surface like veins, and many balconies and caverns are sculpted upon its face. The Cragpeople, namely in the interest of self-preservation, often patrol the areas surrounding the spire, often holding back new invasions and slowing the spread of the Spireblight. Harkydium Known as the Quiet Spire, not much is known about this massive structure to the west. Though near identical to its twin Golhanus in structure, Harkydium is instead white marble, with great violet streaks highlighting ministructures upon its face. Though many curious or brave individuals have entered the tower, none have yet returned. No civilizations are found nearby, and even the Cragpeople are wary of coming too close. The Broad Strait once connected this spire to the mainland, but was sunk long ago by the ancient giant wizards. Powerful wards also prevent easy egress into the tower. It is not known whether these are meant to keep people from going in, or something else from coming out. Pivus Pivus, once the most massive of the towering spires, now lies only as a broken ruin. When the Giants left, the tower fell behind them. No one knows if it crumbled because of the giants departure, or some other reason. It is bordered to the north by the Broad Sea. Water pours from the sides of the remaining structure, and is thought to be the source of all the water in the world. Long ago, at the base of the spire the giants had built their city. It was all but demolished in the spires collapse, and the remaining walls are near impossible to scale. Humans have long since settled the area in generations past, founding the Ringed City in the year 45 S.F. In the generations since, the great Ringwall completely surrounds the city, leaving only narrow gaps for water to flow. A large port lies outside the wall to the north, acting as a hub for commerce in the region. There are those who wish to see the Spire raised again, but the technological or magical ability to do so has long been lost. Back to Content